Harry is in a tangle of messes... PLEASE READ! lol
by saheel
Summary: the dursleys have moved to hogsmeade? dudley is staying in gryffindor tower? Dudley has a little sister? She's a witch? wow... all this in one story... read and review please! Sorry i dont have a disclaimer.. here: daria dursleys mine, dont sue me plz!!!!
1. the start of my very good fanfic

Harry woke up after a great dream - a dream about Ginny Weasley. He dreamt that he was about to marry her, and she was looking wonderful, almost breathtaking. But then he slowly started to forget the dream, and his thoughts went back to Voldemort, and what he was going to do. Now that Dudley's little sister, Daria, was going to Hogwarts, the Dursleys were now very interested in the magical community. Though they still would not go into Diagon Alley, they still looked at everything that Daria owned and listened to her talk about all the teachers and how Harry had done something new this year. She always believed him, like the time that they had saved Sirius from Pettigrew, she knew that Harry would always tell her the truth. And he did. Daria was the new Gryffindor first year, and was sometimes a part of Harry, Ron and Hermione's little group. She was just as daring as all 3 of them, and was almost as smart as Hermione, because Hermione had taken it to her interest to train Harry's little cousin. Just then, as Harry was trying to meditate so as to get Voldemort out of his mind, Hedwig flew in with a big package. She was exhausted, which probably meant she came from Remus's and Sirius's house, because they lived very very far away. There were two of the newest types of broomsticks, from the Cleansweep series that was only updated about 2 weeks ago, called the Laserbeam. One for him, and one for Daria, because Daria was going to try out for chaser on their house team. Now he knew that he would have to train her, and that the Dursleys, since they had spoiled Daria as they did Dudley, but Daria had stayed good and humble, would try and find a secret spot somewhere on this earth just for her. Harry smiled and thought what a good help Daria was, and he loved her because she was so sweet, like the little sister he had never had. Soon, morning came. Harry got dressed and went downstairs. He saw Daria practicing wand movements for her second year, and started to correct her. She smiled as she remembered how to do the levitating spell, wingardium leviosa. Harry also smiled, as he remembered his first year at hogwarts, how Hermione was all bossy and then Ron saved them all only because of Hermione. The rest of the Dursleys came down the stairs one by one, Uncle Vernon deciding to yell at Harry to get him coffee and the morning newspaper. He sat down and asked Dudley and Daria how their nights went. Dudley yawned and said great, and Daria smirked at her older brother and said how her night was better than his. Harry had to stop himself from laughing as Dudley's pig face went really red and their usual arguing about the stupidest things got started. Daria was a good girl, but she had an unusual talent of dissing people. Soon he would be taking Daria with him to the Burrow, so she could hang out with Ginny and Hermione. Aunt Petunia served Harry a large egg oddly enough, because she was in a particularily good mood today. Why no one else could figure out, but then she looked at all their faces and then just couldn't hold it in any longer. She yelled with glee, for about 10 minutes straight, until she looked like Hagrid after about 50 bottles of butterbeer. Then she stopped, and caught her breath, which took about 10 more minutes, and then she smiled and stared at them for about 10 more minutes, making the whole process 30 minutes, boring them all to the other side of the world. Then she finally stopped smiling enough to say, "I'm happy." It seemed like the whole world groaned, because the whole table (not the actuale table, just everyone sitting around it) groaned(except for aunt petunia). She then said, "I am moving into that...that... town full of...of... wizards... next to your school, Daria." Uncle Vernon acted surprised, but it seemed that he had been acting that whole time that Aunt Petunia was being a drama queen. Harry thought that this would have never happened if Daria hadn't become a witch. Then again... they were Muggles. Where would they stay?! They couldn't just live amongst fully grown witches and wizards... or could they? He suspected that Dumbledore had set this up, or else just knew about it. They said that they had special permission to ride the Hogwarts express to and from that area. They would live here during the summer, at their new Hogsmeade home over the school year. So Harry would be taking both them AND Daria into Diagon Alley so they could learn a little bit more about the magical world before they moved into Hogsmeade.   
  
  
Finally, the day of going to Diagon Alley first, and then going to King's Cross came. All three of the muggle Dursleys used practically all of their five senses when they were in Diagon Alley. Dudley almost walked into Knockturn alley, when Harry had to use all his might to pull him back, so that he could explain why not to go down there. He had to tell him his experience with the old witch lady that was selling Muggle Fingers and Nails. Dudley was horrified, and then surprisingly ran as far away from the entrance as possible. Harry enjoyed the experience, but didn't show it so Dudley wouldn't beat him up and think he was tricking him, and then really go down into Knockturn Alley. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking at the Apothecary with very white faces. Harry and Daria calmed them down by saying that none of these were dangerous unless you mix them in a very complex potion that very few people knew. Although that this was pretty false, it seemed to calm them down. Soon, however, Malfoy came 'round the corner, and saw Harry standing there... with people that looked like... a father, a mother, and a brother. He already knew Daria as he insulted her like Hermione. He strolled over with a sneer and asked, "Hey Potter, who are the mudbloods?" Harry threw a punch at Draco almost right before he finished, which surprised him... because he was protecting the Dursleys?! After the fight which was stopped by the Apothecary owner, Harry wandered over too a mystic. He had never seen this mystic before, even when in his 3rd year, stayed at Diagon Alley for 2 weeks. He asked the mystic to try and predict the future. The mystic hummed with approval. After a while, the mystic's trances seemed to get wilder and wilder. He then said, "...beware of someone who hated you, then thought you were alike, and now thinks you're the best thing that ever happened... find romance in the air with the least unexpected... with that romance you shall bear a child who your enemy, "twin" and friend will hate as long as he can last" The mystic stopped, opened his eyes, and then disapparated. Harry thought this over, and yet, he could not at all comprehend the predictions. He supposed that that person who changed his mind every so often was Voldemort... wanting him dead with the Sorcerer's stone, thought he was alike when he was Tom Marvelo riddle in the chamber of secrets, and so on... Harry decided to forget about it.   
  
As they walked through the barrier of 9 3/4, the muggle Dursleys were amazed to see a great scarlet train, and Daria and Harry running off to see all their friends. Dudley was also turning a little mad to see how popular Harry was.Harry had his own compartment as usual, with Daria, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and soon Dudley, who was afraid of Malfoy. Dudley sat awkwardly taking up a few seats. They all looked at him curiously, with the exception of Daria and Harry. Then Hermione broke the silence by saying how fun her trip to the Witches Tournament, and that how she won 1st place. They smiled because she was rarely ever this happy. Dudley looked at her in amazement, and knew almost immediately that this was one heck of a good witch. Dudley would be staying in Gryffindor tower for the first 2 months of the year so that his parents could get acquainted with their new neighbors so Dudley wouldn't be attacked by them, even though that seemed highly unlikely to Harry. Ron was just saying how none of them would ever become prefects because of all the crazy things they had done in their past years. Prefects were expected to stay inside the rules, which was like... impossible for them, because of Harry, and then they also had to keep others inside the rules, which was doubly impossible, because they couldn't toe the line themselves anyways. Harry secretly wanted to become a prefect, but he also agreed with Ron. The old fat witch with the cart stopped, and Harry bought himself some candy, and gave one chocolate frog to Dudley. Dudley was starving, but Harry had his own reasons for giving him a chocolate frog. As dudley opened the box... the chocolate frog jumped onto his face and started to ribbit. Dudley screamed like a little girl, and fainted dead away before Professor Quirrel stepped before him. Harry gasped, and looked around with little color in his face. None of his friends seemed to notice Quirrel, and as Harry got up too see what the deal was, Quirrel disappeared. 'Strange', thought Harry. 'Quirrel is supposed to be dead... maybe that was a hallucination.' Harry had been having these weird hallucinations about his old enemies. Then he once had one with his parents. He hadn't stirred, but after his eyes got tired of not blinking, he blinked, and too his regret, the image was gone. At last they arrived at Hogwarts. Since technically this wasn't Dudley's first year because he isnt really a student, he didn't have to go in the boats.   
  
READ AND REVIEW, SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! INTERESTING THINGS WILL BE HAPPENING!!!!! SAVE THIS IN ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES!!!! 


	2. Voldemort??

SECOND CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Voldemort was dazed. He had amnesia. The last thing he remembered was walking into a muggle town. Then he knew nothing more. He looked around and saw trees. Trees as far as the eye could see, miles and miles around him. He couldn't remember his name, and his skin was as a normal human beings. He had a feeling that this wasn't right, so he walked. For days, he walked and walked, eating berries off the bushes he passed. He didn't remember that he was the most feared wizard of their time, Lord voldemort. He only remembered what he had for lunch five days ago, which was quite easy to remember CONSIDERING HE HAD THE SAME THING EVERDAY. He suddenly realized that he had no hope.......  
  
  
Dudley dursley had just gotten out of their carriage. He looked at the castle in pure and total awe. As they walked in through the great hall, he screamed his little girly scream as he saw the ghosts float in. Harry knew he'd be in for trouble when Peeves met Dudley. He tried so hard not to laugh, and Hermione noticed this. She asked what was so funny. Harry pointed at Dudley, and then barely whispered Peeves. Hermione started laughing uncontrollably, making Professor McGonagall glare. They stopped immediately. As the sorting went on, Dudley started to snooze off. Harry didn't care at all in the least. His thoughts pondered off to Voldemort, and where he could be, because Dumbledore had owled him telling him about Voldemorts sudden disappearance after killing some muggles. His thoughts were stopped shortly because Dumbledore started his start of the year speech, and then the food arrived. He was starving because it had been quite a long journey from the platform. Dudley soon woke up because of the smell of yummy, real food. He stared amazed at all the food, but his trance was broken by his stomach growling. He started ravenously eating and eating... and eating... and eating. Harry shook his head, because all the dieting he had done was certainly not going to pay off anymore. That night, a usual sharp searing pain went through his forehead. He woke up and whacked it mistakenly, giving him a headache. He rubbed it sorely, and instantly knew that Voldemort was either trying to kill him, or was very near. The possibility of him being in HOGWARTS near DUMBLEDORE was impossible, so I guess Voldemort was planning to kill him. AGAIN.   
  
  
Lord Voldemort had taken shape of his old form, Tom Riddle, his old, handsome self. Fortunately, he didn't remember that he was a wizard, nonetheless the most feared dark wizard. The only thing that he could remember, if it could be called a memory at all, was that he hated someone. He hated someone with all his heart, and wanted to rid of him. He didn't know who this hateful person was, but that was all he knew. He continued to walk out of what was a very long forest, and continued to try to remember something, like he, the unknown man as he called himself, had been doing for the days that had he had been passing by in this forest.  
  
  
Harry decided to go to Dumbledore about this. The sun was rising, so he knew Dumbledore would already be awake, and wouldn't be bothered by Harry visiting. As he reached the Gargoyle figure, he started saying all the different sweets, Muggle and Wizard alike. At the 7th one, he stopped because the instant he said "Acid Pop" the gargoyle smiled and jumped aside. He stepped through, and landed on the spiraling escalator. Harry knew he would get dizzy so he closed his eyes and daydreamed for the next five minutes, until the escalator stopped giving him a jerk. He opened Dumbledore's door (hehe sounds funny.. dumbleDORE's DOOR haha) and looked around. Fawkes landed on his knee as Harry sat down in front of the old man's desk. He looked up, and smiled at Harry. Harry explained that he was very scared, now that since last year, Voldemort had risen, and Harry had watched the uprising. Dumbledore smiled secretively, and after an awkward moment's pause, he explained that he had, with Arthur Wealsey's (he was on the ministry... remember) permission, he had used the Imperius curse on Wormtail. He guided Wormtail to pour a very complex potion that Snape had prepared for him into Voldemort's water. The thought of Voldemort drinking regular water was funny, but Harry's thouhgts snapped right back to his original question. "What exactly was the potion supposed to do?" asked Harry. "It robbed Voldemort of his memories, took away all the magical transformations, took away all magic inside him, and transported him to a 3rd dimension." Dumbledore replied. "Which is why it was very complex." All right, said Harry. He got up and left. As he was making his way back to Gryffindor tower, his mind seemed suddenly relaxed. Voldemort was no longer after him, as he had lost his memories, and was now residing in a third dimension. He decided to stop by at the Prefect's bath. He said the password, "Winterfresh" and went inside. He saw his current girlfriend, Hermione, reading a book in the corner. He decided to sneak up on her, and as he did, she turned around and said, "boo!" and laughed. Hermione had obviously known that Harry was going to try to sneak up on her, and Harry realized why. She had the Maurauders Map in her hand, giggling at how her plan had worked. Harry had been scared. Well, he thought, that was a good one, even I have to admit that. Harry washed his face and arms, and they took each other arm and arm and walked up to Gryffindor tower. There, Ron was snoozing by the fire, and they woke up, and played against each other at chess. Harry's mind pondered off to Cedric, how marvelous his funeral had been, and how he wished that he had taken the trophy. He had been depressed with these thoughts ever since the trainride home last year. He had only coped because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had given him his own Penseive, and Harry went through the entire terrible thing all over again. He could even, with this special penseive, look at the whole scene through someone else's eyes. Harry had seen that Cedric was ok with all of this, and that he was overjoyed that Harry had let him take the cup with him. But when Cedric died, (harry was still able to watch through his eyes) he was even happier, for he hadn't led a very happy life at all. It was devoid of love from his parents, and just because he was in hufflepuff, his father disregarded him as being a weak sissyboy.  
  
Harry walked out of Gryffindor tower to go to Astronomy at midnight, when he ran into Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looked at him, a sullen look in his eyes, hungry for comfort from someone...  
  
a/n: please review? oh, and this is Harry's 5th year, and the mystic in the last chapter was predicting his future, and if i get enough reviews, i will continue the whole series that i am planning. (Draco and Harry might become friends...) 


	3. next chapter :-)

As Draco and Harry walked together, Draco told of how his father is now in Azkaban. Your mother? asked harry. tortured insane by his father's friends replied draco. draco had been adopted by severus snape. they talked, of how Voldemort was always wrong, how draco wasn't ever meaning to join him, how draco never wanted to be potters friend, but after a few years, saw how close he, ron, and hermione had become, and enviously watched as he wished that he was part of their group. Soon, Ginny and Daria came walking through the doors. Apparently, Harry had missed Astronomy, but the teacher wasn't there anyways, so the two girls suspiciously sat down next to the boys.   
  
Draco, Ginny, Daria, and Harry. The four agreed to meet like this every night, except on the days that harry and draco had astronomy, which was wednesday and monday. the second night of meeting, the first of their official little club, they found an amazing discovery. It started out with a little marking in the wall, which Ginny had unconsciously pushed away when she stood against the wall to rest. Then there was another button, much larger, that Harry carefully pushed down. Out popped four little buttons. One said DM, other said HP, DD, and VW. Amazing, they thought, how did it know that it was us? what is it? what does it do? They soon found out. They all touched their buttons as Daria counted to three. They were transported to a magnificent room, full of food, rugs, and all the little couches and tables they could want. They supposed it was their own, and they were right. They arrived here everday that they could, and their visits were most enjoyable. Harry for one, was the most relaxed here, with the cool atmosphere and the friends surrounding him. Draco, Harry, Ginny and Daria. Draco pondered on this new group of friends, wondering how they could actually be this nice to him, especially when he insulted them almost everytime he could. Yet they were forgiving, especially Ginny, because she saw that these kids could become great friends of hers. She looked on as Daria enjoyed her second year at hogwarts, and pondered on hers. She was now a fourth year, and was looking forward to becoming a prefect next year. Harry had never one peaceful year since he came here, and this year, with Lord Voldemort out of the way, he was determined to make the best of it. But what harry just remembered, scared him. "beware of him" said the old mystic down in diagon alley. he wondered what voldemort could possibly do without his memory and his faithful death eaters to get OUT of the third dimension, and harm him. He wondered what the third dimension could possibly be, for he knew that the fourth dimension was the picture's world, and the second dimension was in the memories. The second dimension was very accesible because of the Penseive's, which was a direct portal to that dimension. (sorry, i say dimension too much). He woke up from his thoughts and saw DRACO and GINNY staring... no gazing into each others eyes. Whoa... Harry thought. time flies so fast when you're here. He wondered if ron and hermione were looking for him. Indeed, very close to the same spot that the four had first gotten their entrance keys...  
  
"Ron!"exclaimed Hermione. "Harry, Daria, and Ginny haven't been seen for hours!" "I know, i know, i am getting worried too, calm down hermee'. Dumbledore said he knew where they were, but he wouldn't tell me. What do you think of that??" "Well, if we have Dumbledore's word..."  
  
At the same time the above incident happened, Draco and Ginny were making out. They were on the loveseat, and now Daria understood why it was really called a loveseat in the first place. Harry didn't think that their little love scene was appropriate for her, but couldn't really do anything about it without making another scene. At long last, when Ginny and Draco finally broke apart, [harry] could see that Draco really liked Ginny, and vice versa. But then, this relationship could not go spilled about around the whole school. For one, Draco was still determined to keep up the proud Malfoy name, in honour of all of his other Malfoy relatives, excluding Lucius. The only reason that Snape had to adopt Malfoy was because all the other Malfoys, even on Narcissa's side, were either scared of Draco, as he was a death eater's son, or that they didn't want anything to do with the dark arts that they thought draco would drag along with him. But now, he seemed so much in love with Ginny that Harry thought nothing could stop them now. Draco would most likely ask her hand in marriage after a few years IF that really was love. But this seemed impossible to harry... it was like.. love at first sight, after a few months of knowing each other. Oh right, Harry mentally kicked himself. THEY'VE BECOME CLOSER AFTER ABOUT 5 MONTHS. Now it seemed very possible. Ginny was actually an interesting person to talk too. She had learned from the master, Hermione herself. Hermione seemed to be good at almost everything, and was a great friend to have around to make mischief, and also was a great girlfriend, not for any particular reason, just because Harry was in love with her. His thoughts snapped back to Ginny and Draco, for they were back in each other's mouths, yet this time, they were on the floor. Slowly, they disappeared from sight. Harry exclaimed with worry, for he thought they had left the hidden room. But no, he tripped over something moving on the ground, and figured that it was Ginny and draco, just invisible. He wondered why. Oh well, he was lost in his thoughts five seconds later. This room was really good for sorting out thoughts he thought. Soon, he was lost in his own fantasy world, and arrived back in the real world 10 minutes later, when daria pushed him. She went to the corner of the room, and saw four different books. They each had their name on it yet again, and they could only open and see their own. Harry opened his, and saw all the different thoughts floating around in his head, and then he saw the dreams that he had ever since he came too hogwarts, and also the daydream that he just had, and when Harry flipped the page, he saw his opinions on everything he knew about. This was all from his heart, he concluded, because some of those opinions were very heartfelt. He looked at daria's, which was right next to his own, but couldn't see anything. 'wow' he thought. 'these are pretty good at holding secrets. haha, i crack myself up.' How pathetic, his book wrote now. he started, and shut the rude book back up. The book also held, for some strange reason, it's own opinions on their thoughts.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled happily in his office while watching the four youngesters. He was the owner of these hidden rooms, and very few people had their own. Of course, the room the quadruple were in, and now had was given too by yours truly, prof. dumbledore. But dumbledore had his own plans for the room. When he got bored, he would watch the youngsters, and play silly tricks on them. They would not suspect anything strange, just be surprised, because this was, of course, hogwarts, and in the magical world, anything could happen... 


End file.
